Forsaken Past
by Shamgi
Summary: Keiichi is visited by his brother and is taken on a vacation. But his brother hides many things, including his past.


Forsaken Past  
An Oh!(Ah!) My Goddess fic by: Shamgi  
***-Scene switch  
*Thoughts*  
  
Disclamer-It's not mine, and never will be. I'm just writing a story for it.  
  
Authors Note: If you have watched the OAV's(You have, haven't you?), There's one scene where Belldandy and Keiichi meet as kids. In actually, this couldn't have happened since Belldandy is immortal and much older than 20 something(If she isn't, In my fic she is{My fic, My rules!}, and blame my friend, he's the one holding all the OMG Manga's. Lucky Bastard)  
  
Prologue  
He felt the deaths as he fled, thousands of them, none deserving the fate given to them. He always portrayed that he had no emotions, which is why he got this job, but he grieved for every death he had caused. He never knew any of there names, which made the grief worse. He knew his body would live on, he had no choice in the matter, but he didn't know if his mind would, if felt as if it would shatter. Then something popped into his brain, and it stopped the thoughts flooding his brain. *I must live on, if only for them.* With new meaning in his life, the figure flew on, determined to keep alive for his only remaining reason.  
  
  
Keiichi awoke to a great day. It was his off time from collage, so he didn't have to go to school. The motor club had nothing planned, which left him with about three weeks of nothing but free time to do what he wanted and relax. He looked over, and realized he had woken up early for some reason, Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld wouldn't be up for about an hour. He decided to get a jump on the day and figure out what was wrong with his bike, it had been making strange noises as he had driven home last night. The morning was chilly, but refreshing. Keiichi got his bike out then began to run some checks on it, to make sure nothing that was dangerous was the problem. After some tests, Keiichi was satisfied that the bike had nothing wrong with it that could be a danger if he started it, so he did just that. Again the bike began to make a strange sound, a pinging noise that was subtle, but constant. He turned the engine off, and then began to slowly check the bike, part by part. After nearly taking the bike completely apart, Keiichi still couldn't discover what the problem was.   
  
"I think it's the loose screw you missed that's banging against your motor."*  
  
Keiichi checked, not noticing that he should be the only one up. He found the screw, and tightened it, then started up the motor again. The pinging was gone, and Keiichi turned to thank the visitor. Keiichi's eyes widened at the sight of the man, then narrowed to slits. The man stood several inches taller than Keiichi even with his slumped posture and his hands in his pockets. He wore all black leather that looked well worn and made him seemed thinner than he was. He carried a small gym bag, draped loosely over his shoulder. All in all, he looked like a bum that had walked into the mountains, but Keiichi knew he was more. "Why are you here?" Keiichi's voice was hard, having none of the kindness it normally held.   
  
"Can I get something to eat first? I'm starving, and I heard you're girlfriend's a great cook."  
  
"She won't be up for another 15 minutes, and I'm not waking her up because you're hungry."   
  
"I can wait, and you can tell me how you managed to get a Goddess for a girlfriend. I know you used a wish, but I want some details."  
  
"My personal life is no business of yours, Samushi."  
  
"Touché. I just wanted to know how my little brother managed to score so well."  
  
"Do you still treat women like that? Or are you just a jerk?"  
  
"Still touché. No, I don't women like that; I act like I treat women like that. Have to keep an image and all."  
  
"Why are you here? Is it business, or something else?"  
  
"Something else. I wanted to go on a vacation with family and you and Megumi seemed like the best choice."  
  
"That's only because mom and dad won't even talk to you!"  
  
"Point taken. You're going anyway, and not just for me. You need a nice vacation, and so does sis. I'm paying, so don't worry about money. You can pick where we go, but I get a say."  
  
Keiichi considered he offer, and realized he was leaning towards yes. He and the Goddesses did need a nice vacation, and money had been tight, so he hadn't been able to take one in a long time.   
  
"Fine, I'll take the vacation."  
  
"Great, that makes four."  
  
"Four?"  
  
"Four. You, me, Megumi, and your girlfriend."  
  
"Actually, I have two other girls living with me. Both are Goddesses."  
  
"Man, you really did score!" Samushi dropped the subject when he saw the look in Keiichi's eyes. Whipping out a handheld computer from his bag, Samushi quickly worked some stuff out. "With six, that'll cost me... Damn." Samushi looked up at Keiichi. "You have a phone?" Keiichi pointed towards the house, knowing it was useless to stop him. He walked into the house, then began to listen to his brother's conversation.   
  
"This is the Goddess hotline? Cool, I'd like to speak to the Almighty. I can't!?! Only important calls go to him? You're asking for it girl, now put me through or I'll..."  
  
Samushi stopped and looked at the phone. "She hung up on me. She is asking for it." Samushi whipped out a laptop computer, then unplugged the phone and plugged the computer into the line. He started up the computer, then began typing away. "Keiichi could only shake his head. It was going to be a long vacation.   
  
**** At the Goddess central command (or whatever it's called)  
  
Peorth sighed. She'd been at the central command for nearly a week straight, and had gotten almost no sleep. As an added bonus, she'd just gotten some call from an idiot mortal who wanted to talk to the Almighty.   
  
*Even if he wanted to, he couldn't! He can't even understand him!*  
  
A siren began wailing, and red lights began stropping as a disaster hit the complex.  
  
Peorth moved into action quickly. "What's going on? What's happening?"  
  
"A hacker! Breaking into the system!" The three goddesses working the computer worked at a speed no man could match, yet by their looks, they were apparently losing.  
  
The Goddesses worked franticly, but were unable to contain the hacker. Finally, Peorth made a decision. "Shut it down."   
  
Everyone stared at her, speechless. Every heavenly depended on the Yggdrasil to supply them with energy. If they turned it off, it would be a major disaster. Peorth seemed to read their thoughts however. "It'll be a disaster, but a smaller one than having an unknown party in control of it instead. I'll take responsibility."   
  
The three Goddesses working the computer nodded, and shut down the computer. The room became dim; having lost its major supply of power, but that only lasted for a second.   
  
"The Yggdrasil, its turning itself back on!" Indeed it was. The various screens came back to life, the lights becoming bright again. The Goddesses turned back to their controls, only to find themselves locked out.   
  
"Manual shutdown, now!" Peorth put actions to words, rushing to one of the emergency shutdown switches. Soon, all the switches had been flipped, and the lights became dim again. Peorth waited, daring the lights to come back on. They did.  
  
Every occupant in the room was speechless and confused. They had turned the Yggdrasil's power off, yet still it ran. One Goddess checked a monitor, shocked.  
  
"Power supplies that have been in the computer since the beginning, ones we never knew existed, ones that can't be turned off! Whoever this is, he knows this system better than we do."  
  
*And he has control of it* Peorth sat in her seat, waiting for what was to come.   
  
*I'll admit, I know nothing about motorcycles. This is just something I came up with; I have no idea if it can happen or not. 


End file.
